


【求RP点梗三】⑲Silver Bow

by programeggsoup



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Gen, Second Age, the return of shadow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】第二纪元【出场人物】Celebrimbor，Narvi【配对组合】C&&N【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月26日【联动汇总】百粉点梗第一期（2016.7.21更新版）【总计字数】2300【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。标题脑洞来自《暗影魔多》。吃了露珠镜影湖的故事粮后，脑洞大开！费家与矮人的友谊简直太美好了~引用设定：双树纪1年=太阳纪10年。为了发糖起见，包子默默地删了最后一句话。我就是默默地爆了字数_(:зゝ∠)_。摘自《The Return of the Shadow》XXV“The Mines of Moria”文末Note第39条"Mirrormere is named on the map, The Elvish name Helevorn ('blackglass') given to it here had appeared in the Quenta Silmarillion as the name of the lake in Thargelion beside which dwelt Cranthir, son of Feanor. It means "black glass", and is probably also a translation of a Dwarf-name (like Moria) such as Narag-zaram.' "伪翻译：镜影湖（Mirrormere）的精灵语名同隐居的不法商贩的住所卡兰希尔的要塞后的赫列沃恩湖（Helevorn）同名。而赫列沃恩湖很可能是从矮人语翻译而来的，就像墨瑞亚（Moria）一样。





	【求RP点梗三】⑲Silver Bow

“你看得到吗？”这是纳维绕着都灵石柱转的第七圈。他坚信，倘若起初看不见七星王冠，得绕着石柱转圈才能看见。他原本想拉着凯勒布理鹏一起转，但后者坚决不肯。

“完全看不到，”凯勒布理鹏回身打量着古老开裂的石柱，上面的铭文也久经雨水刷洗而变得模糊不清，“你再这么转下去，说不定能看到金星。”

“唉——还是看不到！都说让你去转个七圈啊。”纳维使尽浑身解数也没让凯勒布理鹏的屁股挪动分毫，“你长在地上啦！”

“哈哈，好歹我也是打了两千年铁的一条好汉。”精灵大笑着从地上爬起，被朋友硬拖着绕了七圈。

“看见了没？”纳维一脸期待地看着他时，凯勒布理鹏禁不住想起比自己还小好多的亚冈堂叔跟大伯讨糖吃的场景。

“都灵的子民都没看见，我怎么可能看见啊！”凯勒布理鹏拿起行李往回走，“走吧，说不准要等到什么特定的时间，比如秋冬交际的新月的傍晚之类的……”

“那是‘都灵的新年’。”纳维说出了专有名词。

“我知道，一千年前就庆祝过了。”凯勒布理鹏把另一包行李抛给纳维。

“活那么久都不见长胡子，真是白活了。”纳维本以为凯勒布理鹏肯定会反击，据说他爹和他爷爷都精于此道。他爷爷是费诺，他爸叫什么来着？好像前天才问过。

“说道胡子，瑟丹爷爷确实有长胡子。你有机会去西边的海港做买卖，应该可以见到他。他不肯见，你就说是吉尔-加拉德让你去找他的。”

“哈哈，那我有机会一定要去瞻仰一下。”纳维觉得长胡子的精灵，一定跟普通精灵很不一样，“对了，话说回来。你当年第一次过‘都灵的新年’感觉咋样？”

“感觉特别庄严。”凯勒布理鹏希望能从第一纪元的库存中翻出些喜乐的画面，然而所有的一切都被血和火染上了磨灭不去的阴影。

“哈？庄严？难以想象先辈们是怎么庆祝的。”

两人有说有笑走到东门时，太阳已西斜。虽说第二纪元还比较太平，但从西门出发回伊瑞詹还是需要些时间的。纳维死活不让凯勒布理鹏去西门，惹得路过的熟人们哈哈大笑。谁不认识伊瑞詹的精灵领主呢？

最后，被硬拉着留宿的领主，只得用渡鸦给西边伊瑞詹的堂姑和堂姑父传了信。

“Telpe说他今晚在伊瑞詹留宿。”盖拉德瑞尔接过渡鸦的信，让它从凯勒布理鹏上周拿过来的一盒珠宝中随便挑了一颗当谢礼。

“那小鬼最好呆那儿别再回来的！”

“噗，难得见你跟磷粉似的一点就着。”

“只要是矮人的事，都没得商量！”凯勒鹏愤愤地开始吃晚餐，结果急火攻心一叉子戳飞了一颗树莓。

晚上，凯勒布理鹏抱怨纳维的客房床太小。纳维觉得那是第一纪元的老精在蔑视他的身高，愣是把主卧的床直接扛了进来，横着拼了张大床。

“咋啦，没跟矮人睡过觉啊。”

“不是，我想起了第一纪元的事。”

“什么‘庄严的都灵新年’吗？”

“是啊。”凯勒布理鹏换了身宽松的衬衣钻进被窝。

“来来来，别睡。讲那个上古的故事听听，就当留宿费。”纳维对凯勒布理鹏的历史故事特别感兴趣，因为从他那儿可以知道祖先们好多有趣的故事，那是历史书里根本找不到的。

“明明是你要我留着的！”

“我要是不留着你，保不准你路上就被狼吃了！”

“第一纪元的狼比现在的恐怖多了我都没被他们吃掉！”凯勒布理鹏一个翻身就把刚刚滚上床的纳维蒙在被子里。

“啊！谋杀啊！不就讲个故事，至于嘛！”

那晚，纳维自洪亮的歌声中，依稀看见了古道上庞大的矮人商队。那个头发如黑曜石的精灵领主煞有介事地跟领队讨价还价。精灵的兵器、珠宝、书籍、织物和雕塑，一车车地被运回蓝山。矮人的黄金、秘银、黑金属矿物从东边风雨无阻地来到了三面环山一面临水的要塞。歌谣里的要塞叫做Helevorn，那是镜影湖的精灵语名字。那湖水也宛若镜子一般宁静，幽深且漆黑，像极了那个领主的发色。那年秋天，东去的道路不大太平，先辈们就在精灵那儿过了“都灵的新年”。他们庄重地在湖畔举行了仪式，出于外交礼仪或是别的原因，精灵领主也来参加了集会。领队在皓月当空时，取出了一把制作精良的银色反曲弓送给他。据说，那时领队在湖底看见了都灵的七星冠冕。

“抱歉，大概是家里的音乐细胞分配不太均匀，我在音乐方面没什么天赋，不过歌谣通常都是故事最好的流传途径。”

“挺不错的。有机会真想去Narag-zâram看看。那湖你们叫什么来着？”纳维实则听得意犹未尽。

“Helevorn。可惜已经不复存在了。”

“啊，抱歉，怪我！”纳维突然又想起歌谣里没有名字的精灵领主，“话说回来，故事里那领主是你吗？”

“谁？不是我，那是我四伯——卡兰希尔。”

“哦哦，我听老爸和爷爷说过那个故事。他们说古时候，西边有个特黑的精灵领主，好像就叫这个名字。”纳维刚说完，凯勒布理鹏就笑得上气不接下气。

“你们为什么要说他‘黑’啊？”

“不是‘黑’，是‘特黑’！黑心奸商，老是害得祖辈们做亏本买卖！原来那是你四伯哦，看来我得小心点。”见好友还在笑，纳维便自顾自地说了下去，“到时候过年我也送你个礼物。喂，你听见没有啊？！”

那年夏末，伊瑞詹的火焰大厅。

“我都说了，那样很危险，领主你就是不听。”凯勒布理鹏的贴身侍卫一边给他擦头发，一边用火钳拨了拨木炭，“真有你的，还去影子湖里放‘星星’。就算卡兰希尔领主他真的做到过，但你也别拿命开玩笑好不好？好不容易挨到第二纪元的，真是！那影子湖里据说要有个‘水炎魔’，你看到了没？”

“没有……阿嚏！看到就回不来了……阿嚏！再把加点木炭吧。”

“还好这段时间没人用火焰大厅哦，不然大夏天的，哪里给你去找火堆？”

“工坊啊。”

“您去，我不拦您！真的。”

秋冬之交，新月的傍晚。最后一缕阳光投射在镜影湖中，刚刚转完七圈的纳维看着湖底的七颗银星，惊呼不可思议。

“玛哈尔在上啊，吾友，你简直料事如神！”纳维激动地招呼同伴来看这奇景，“对了，‘都灵新年’快乐，Mellon！这个送你，别谢我！愿下个‘精灵新年’，我可以有幸去伊瑞詹玩玩！”

“随时欢迎，Mellon。”凯勒布理鹏拆开了布包，那是一张银色的反曲弓。


End file.
